1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting goods apparatus which can be used to practice the sport of soccer. The apparatus is in the general field of sporting goods and can also be used for playing a ball type game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer is a game played on a field between two teams of eleven players each, with the object to propel a round ball into the opponent's goal by kicking or by hitting it with any part of the body except the hands and arms. In practicing the game by oneself, the player practices kicking the ball or otherwise causing the ball to move, such as hitting it with his head. Conventional soccer practice apparatus to assist in training a player to kick a ball involves a tee upon which a ball is placed and possibly a net into which the ball may be kicked. Often times, the ball is simply on the ground and is kicked. While this method enables a player to practice kicking the ball, it is not very effective, because the ball can travel for a long distance after it is kicked, thereby necessitating frequent running after the kicked ball. If the practice field is adjacent a roadway, this provides the additional hazard of having the ball kicked into the street. This poses a danger to both the vehicles and to the player who has to run into the street to retrieve the ball. There is no prior art which allows the player to kick the ball and will permit the ball to be returned to its intitial position for numerous re-kicks without the necessity of running after the ball to retrieve it.
In addition, the only way known in the prior art for a player to practice hitting the ball with another part of his body such as his head is to throw the ball in the air and wait for it to fall into alignment with his head before hitting it. First, this once again creates the situation where the ball can travel for a long distance, with the attendant problems previously set forth. In addition, merely throwing the ball in the air does not simulate actual playing conditions where the ball is traveling in the air in the direction of the player at some speed.
The closest prior art apparatus to the present invention is a game called tetherball. In that game, a pole is placed into the ground so that it projects vertically upward. One end of a rope is attached adjacent the top of the pole and the other end is tied to a ball which hangs from the rope. In a non-used position, the ball abuts the pole at some distance along its vertical length. Two players stand on opposite sides of the pole and bat the ball back and forth. The object is to bat the ball over the opposing player's head on several turns around the pole so that the rope is entirely wrapped around the pole. Since the ball lies limp in its at-rest position, and is elevated some distance above the ground, it is not practical to kick the ball. Even if the ball were lowered to the ground, due to its proximity to the pole, a player could easily kick into the pole and injure his foot. For the same reason, it is not practical to hit the ball with another part of the body such as the head, since the player's head could also easily hit the pole Therefore, the closest prior art, namely the tetherball game, is totally impractical for use as a soccer practice apparatus.
Therefore, there is no apparatus known in the prior art which provides an effective way to practice the game of soccer by oneself in a confined area or in an area where the ball can travel for a great distance.